


Need a Break

by theaceupmysleeve



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Fluff, Other, but in this fic its just tord bein a good carer, the relationship is like up 2 interpretation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaceupmysleeve/pseuds/theaceupmysleeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, so the arrangement wasn't exactly the same--they didn't share a house anymore, just a hallway, and each of their apartments was small--but it was enough. Enough for their arrangement to come close to normal again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matty

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent and im not sorry ?? also there May be more chapters w regressed edd and tom and ,, maybe tord but for now its just matt

_Knock knock knock._

 

It was so soft, Tord barely heard it. A frown crossed his features. God dammit, it was getting late--shouldn't everyone have been getting to sleep by now? Well...except him. But that wasn't important.

He lifted himself off the couch, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair, fixing it more out of habit than a want to be presentable. Scowling as he opened the door, he huffed, "What do you want?" 

His expression softened immediately, however, as he saw his visitor. Disheveled ginger hair, watery eyes, a pair of pajamas and a blanket over his shoulder, worn teddy bear under one arm... Tord's heart nearly broke seeing Matt like this. 

"Oh, sweetie..."

The pet name fell from his lips faster than he could stop it. He'd been gone for so long...and poor Matt could never bear to ask Tom or Edd to care for him, even before Tord had left. The sweet little boy had been left all alone. He ushered him inside, an arm comfortingly around his shoulders until he could give him a tight, proper hug. Tord could feel Matt gripping tight at his sweatshirt, shaking just slightly, curled against him where they stood--close to tears, no doubt. 

"It's okay..." Tord cooed. "You can cry, sweetheart...My brave soldier..." 

The nickname got Matt's tears to spill over. It started quiet--little sniffles, breath hitching--but slowly grew in volume until Matt was absolutely bawling into Tord's chest, relying on his carer for support more than his own legs, his sobs muffled by the fabric. Throughout it all, Tord gently rubbed his back, swaying with him in an attempt to help soothe him. 

It didn't take  _too_ long for Matt to calm down; only 10 minutes, which was a miracle compared to, say, Tom. Tord led Matt to the couch and sat him down, giving his hair a light ruffle, and taking the pajamas and blanket from him (only those--if he took the bear, Matt would only start to cry again). He quickly wiped Matt's tears with a soft smile.

"Now," he hummed, "do you want to tell Papa what happened..? Or do you just want to get cozy for a while?"

Matt hid his face in his bear, and Tord had his answer. He went through the motions of convincing Matt to set down his teddy bear, and getting him into his pajamas, quickly swaddling him up in the soft blanket as soon as he was dressed again. Tord gently smoothed Matt's hair back and pressed a kiss to his forehead once he had gotten comfortable. He stood, ready to go get anything else Matt needed, knowing he was forgetful--only to be stopped by a gentle tug to his sleeve. 

"Mm...Wanna cuddle..." 

Tord couldn't help a smile hearing the worn out, muffled request. He gladly flopped down beside Matt and opened his arms, allowing his little boy to scoot into his lap and curl into his chest. Matt's ear rested just over his heart; a habit he'd retained, it seemed. He knew Matt slept better listening. He made sure to keep his arms firm around him, chin resting on his head, his breathing slow and steady. It was more muscle memory than anything now.

He could tell when Matt drifted off by how his breaths slowed, his body going slack, mouth dropping just slightly open. He didn't dare move, though, instead moving his focus to the TV. Matt was a heavy sleeper, but he would never risk it.

He leaned his head back, closing his own eyes, only allowing himself to drift off once he was _sure_ Matt was completely and utterly asleep. When this whole arrangement had first started, he'd always told himself he only did this because he didn't want Matt waking up and whining to him. Now, it was only natural that he be cautious; his poor dear deserved the rest, he didn't want to go ruining it.

He was a good papa, after all.


	2. Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took ,, way too long for how short it is i am sorry school is a Heck but TINY TOM !!! hes Here

Tom had no idea what was wrong. He'd woken up upset, and throughout the entire day, everything had just felt annoying and... _ off.  _ And he just didn't know  _ why.  _

He'd thought that maybe scheduling a movie night with everyone would help; he did tend to get like this when he felt too lonely, after all. He'd even invited Tord, hoping that maybe he just needed a  _ reason  _ to be mad and someone to take it out on. But halfway through the movie, nothing felt better--it was either too loud or too quiet, everyone was mushed together on the couch, he couldn't get comfortable...

He stood and stormed off to his bedroom suddenly, grumbling and tugging at his hair, his footsteps thudding heavily. Matt and Edd gave Tord a simultaneous worried look after looking to each other, which he just waved away with a smile.

"Don't worry. I'll get him calm. Ten minutes, tops."

It never took ten minutes.

Tord found Tom curled on his bed, pillow held over his head, his feet kicking wildly in time with muffled groans. He gently shut the door, not even letting it click, before sitting beside Tom and gently setting a hand on his back.

 

"Tooommyyy..."

" _ No. _ " The reply was very forceful. Tord tried not to be too exasperated--it always started this way. He had to be gentle about this, if only for today.

"Tommy...what's wrong..?" 

Silence. 

"...I don't know..." He sounded still vaguely frustrated, with what energy he hadn't expended in his small tantrum. "Everything feels i-- o-off, today, it feels off."

Rather than reply, Tord quietly stood, and went to Tom's shelf, retrieving the old teddy bear that sat there contentedly. He set it just by Tom; not handing it to him, he wanted Tom to make the choice of if he wanted Tommee Bear today or not.

 

Tom seemed to hesitate until he was sure Tord wasn't looking. As soon as he was clear, he hugged Tommee Bear tight to his chest with one arm, holding the pillow over his head with the other and letting out a soft whine. He was always worried about being too needy to handle; he wished he could ask Matt and Edd how they just relax so easily, but he was even self conscious about that. He hated acknowledging that this was something he needed to keep himself...balanced, in a sense. 

But all those worries slowly melted away when Tord draped a soft blanket over him, and moved the pillow on his head so that he could properly lay his head on it. Tom scooted closer to the wall, letting Tord sit at the edge of the bed, and looked up at him with sad, tired eyes.

"Papa..." 

"Shh, shh, I know..." Tord cooed, carding his fingers through Tom's hair. "Just relax, right now...you're okay, Papa is here..."

All the tension just melted away. It had been all too long since Tom had heard those words, and it was one of the most reassuring things in the world right now. He didn't even notice just how tired he was, until then...

 

Tord didn't leave Tom's side until he was sure that he was sound asleep, petting his hair and humming softly all the while. Edd and Matt seemed to be on the verge of sleep, too, when Tord finally returned, making them jump awake.

"Turn the TV down," he warned. "Tommy's napping. I don't think he got much sleep last night--you know how cranky he gets..."

The two only nodded, with Edd mumbling a soft "Might join 'im, soon..." as Tord sat again, punctuated by a small yawn.  


Matt reached to change the film, but Tord only shook his head, simply hitting play once he deemed the TV quiet enough for Tom's naptime. 

"I'm sure he won't be too interested when he wakes up. It's been too long; he deserves a break."


End file.
